Enter the Dragon
Enter the Dragon ist die 14. Episode der vierten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Um das Vertrauen der Königinnen der Dunkelheit zu gewinnen, muss Regina beweisen, dass sie bereit ist, sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Unterdessen haben Emma und ihre Eltern Schwierigkeiten, die Undercover-Mission im Auge zu behalten. Hook bittet derweil Belle um einen ungewöhnlichen Gefallen. In der Märchenwelt der Vergangenheit freundet sich die Böse Königin mit Maleficent an. Inhalt Es ist später Abend, als Regina das Diner betritt, das Ursula, Cruella und Maleficent in Beschlag genommen haben. Regina ist bereit, sich Maleficents Rache zu stellen, doch diese betont, dass sie es gar nicht auf Regina abgesehen hat. Cruella warnt Maleficent davor, in Reginas Gegenwart zu viel zu verraten, da Regina nun zu den Helden gehört. Regina bestreitet dies sofort. Sie behauptet, nur nett zu den Guten zu sein, um zu überleben, und dass es für sie eine Qual sei, mitanzusehen, wie alle außer ihr glücklich werden. Maleficent gibt Regina einen Drink und fordert sie auf, zu beweisen, dass sie immer noch zu den Bösen gehört. Hasserfüllt beobachtet Regina, wie die junge Snow White auf ihrem Pferd über die Felder reitet. Rumpelstilzchen taucht auf und amüsiert sich darüber, dass Snow, die einst fast auf einem Pferd gestorben wäre und von Regina gerettet wurde, nun eine der besten Reiterinnen der Märchenwelt ist. Regina findet das nicht lustig und wirft ihm vor, dass sein Magieunterricht zu langsam vorangeht, so dass sie ihre Rache immer noch nicht bekommen hat. Rumpelstilzchen erwidert, dass sie gar nicht weiß, was Rache bedeutet. Er merkt, dass sie ein Buch vor ihm zu verstecken versucht und nimmt es ihr ab. Es handelt sich um Maleficents Zauberbuch, das Regina unter Coras Sachen gefunden hat. Regina findet es beeindruckend, dass sich Maleficent in einen Drachen verwandeln kann. Rumpelstilzchen zeigt ihr daraufhin in einem Spiegel einen verwüsteten Landstrich, der einst ein blühender Wald war, und erklärt ihr, dass Maleficent dort schon vor Jahrzehnten alles verbrannt hat, aber ihr Feuer so heiß war, dass ein Baum noch immer brennt. Als Regina andeutet, dass Maleficent wohl eine bessere Lehrmeisterin wäre, als er es ist, wünscht er ihr viel Glück und zaubert sie geradewegs in das verwüstete Land zu dem brennenden Baum. In einiger Entfernung dahinter ragt Maleficents Palast auf. Emma erfährt von ihren Eltern, dass sich Regina bei Ursula, Cruella und Maleficent einzuschleusen versucht, um hinter deren Pläne zu kommen. Emma hält dieses Unterfangen für viel zu gefährlich und ärgert sich, dass sie nicht vorher eingeweiht wurde, schließlich versteht sie als ehemalige Kautionsagentin mehr von Undercover-Arbeit. Als sie wissen will, wann Regina sich wieder melden soll, gestehen Mary Margaret und David, dass sie seit einer Stunde vergeblich auf Nachricht von Regina warten. Emma ist entsetzt. Derweil fahren Ursula, Cruella und Maleficent mit Regina durch die Gegend und rasen auf einen Bahnübergang zu. Cruella stoppt den Wagen mitten auf den Gleisen, während sich ein Zug schnell nähert. Sie erklärt, dass sie jetzt ihr Lieblingsspiel "Sei kein Held" spielen. Wer als erste etwas unternimmt, um sie alle zu retten, verliert. Als der Zug kurz davor ist, dass Auto zu erfassen, zaubert Regina sie alle mitsamt des Wagens in Sicherheit. Cruella sieht sich darin bestätigt, dass Regina weich geworden ist. Das will Regina nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und schlägt vor, dass sie jetzt richtigen Ärger suchen sollten. Am nächsten Morgen studiert Henry weiterhin intensiv das Bild von der Tür, das sie bei Augusts Sachen gefunden haben und das ein Hinweis auf den Autor zu sein scheint. Unterdessen suchen Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret und David nach Regina. Mary Margaret und David stoßen schließlich auf einen völlig ausgebrannten Polizeiwagen und eine verkaterte Regina, die erklärt, dass sie die ganze Nacht mit den Königinnen der Dunkelheit getrunken und randaliert hat. Sie konnte jedoch noch nichts in Erfahrung bringen. Eingeschüchtert betritt Regina den Palast von Maleficent. Plötzlich ertönt deren Stimme und fordert Regina auf, mit Magie ein Feuer im Kamin zu entzünden. Nachdem Regina mit etwas Mühe das Feuer entzündet hat, zeigt sich eine heruntergekommene Maleficent, die andeutet, seit vielen Jahren kein richtiges Feuer mehr gesehen zu haben. Sie hat ihre Macht verloren. Regina will wissen, was passiert ist. Maleficent erwidert, dass König Stefan Dornröschen von dem Schlafzauber erlöst und damit Maleficents Rache ruiniert hat. Maleficent ist seitdem nicht mehr, wer sie einmal war, und wirft Regina schließlich aus dem Palast. '' Auf ihrem Weg nach Hause begegnet Regina einem Mann, der ihr erzählt, dass er unterwegs zum Schloss von Dornröschen und Stefan ist, um an der Hochzeit von deren Tochter Aurora teilzunehmen. Augenblicklich kehrt Regina zu Maleficent zurück und berichtet ihr von der anstehenden Hochzeit. Regina fordert Maleficent auf, nicht länger hinzunehmen, dass ihre Feinde so viel Glück erfahren. Regina räumt gerade ihre Gruft auf, die in der wilden Nacht verwüstet wurde, als Maleficent hinzukommt. Maleficent lädt Regina ein, an diesem Abend an einem Raubzug teilzunehmen und offenbart, dass sie und ihre Komplizinnen ebenfalls nach dem Autor suchen. Auf Reginas Nachfrage hin erklärt Maleficent, dass Mr. Gold Cruella und Ursula in New York von dem Autor erzählt hat. Mehr will Maleficent Regina aber noch nicht verraten. Kurz darauf trifft sich Regina mit Emma, Mary Margaret, David und Hook. Regina berichtet davon, dass die Königinnen der Dunkelheit nach dem Autor suchen und in dieser Nacht etwas gestohlen werden soll, das von großer Bedeutung ist. Emma besteht darauf, Regina nicht alleine in dieses unbekannte Wagnis gehen zu lassen. Am Abend wartet Regina vor der Bibliothek auf Maleficent, während Emma sich in der Nähe postiert hat. Schließlich holt Maleficent Regina mit Cruellas Auto ab. Belle hat im Diner für sich und Will Kuchen bestellt, doch sie werden von Hook unterbrochen. Die beiden Männer reagieren sehr feindselig aufeinander. Hook will mit Belle unter vier Augen sprechen und berichtet ihr, dass Ursula, Cruella und Maleficent etwas suchen und dies womöglich der Dolch des Dunklen ist. Belle versichert, den Dolch sicher versteckt zu haben, aber Hook befürchtet, dass die Königinnen der Dunkelheit von Mr. Gold genug erfahren haben, um Belle zu durchschauen und das Versteck zu finden. Daher will er den Dolch an einen anderen Ort bringen. Emma bleibt Regina und Cruella mittels des GPS-Signals von Reginas Handy auf den Fersen. Maleficent hält mit Regina vor Marcos Haus und offenbart, dass das, was sie stehlen wollen, Pinocchio ist. Regina macht deutlich, dass sie bereits versucht hat, von Pinocchio etwas über den Autor zu erfahren, dies aber aussichtlos war. Maleficent entgegnet, dass Regina einfach nicht die richtigen Mittel angewendet hat. ''Regina erinnert Maleficent an den immer noch brennenden Baum und glaubt, dass dieser das Feuer in Maleficent wieder entzünden kann. Am Baum angekommen, nimmt Malerficent das Feuer zwar in sich auf, weiß aber nicht, ob es funktioniert hat. Plötzlich taucht König Stefan mit mehreren Soldaten auf. Er warnt Maleficent davor, zu versuchen, Auroras Glück zu zerstören, und macht ihr klar, dass sie immer versagen wird. Daraufhin versucht Maleficent ihre Drachengestalt anzunehmen, scheitert aber und erntet dafür Stefans Spott. Der König nimmt Maleficent und Regina gefangen. Marco und Pinocchio schreinern gemeinsam ein Holzpferd, als Regina hereinkommt und die beiden sofort ohnmächtig werden lässt. In diesem Moment schleicht sich Emma in das Haus und erfährt, dass Regina Pinocchio entführen soll. Regina betont, dass sie keine andere Wahl hat, aber nicht zulassen wird, dass Pinocchio etwas zustößt. Emma will Regina und Maleficent weiter folgen, um im Notfall aktiv eingreifen zu können. Regina ist dagegen, gibt aber nach. Sie nimmt den ohnmächtigen Pinocchio mit nach draußen und legt ihn auf die Rückbank des Wagens. Dann fahren sie und Maleficent mit dem Jungen davon. Zuvor lässt Regina ihr Handy zurück, damit Emma sie nicht verfolgen kann. Emma findet das Handy mit der von Regina hinterlassenen Erklärung, alles im Griff zu haben. Regina versucht, ihre Fesseln zu lösen, damit sie gegen Stefan und seine Männer kämpfen kann. Maleficent rät ihr davon ab, da sie chancenlos sei, aber Regina befreit sich schließlich von den Fesseln und schleudert einen Feuerball auf einen der Soldaten. Es gelingt ihr jedoch nicht, einen weiteren Feuerball zu erzeugen, während die Soldaten zum Angriff übergehen. In diesem Moment verwandelt sich Maleficent in einen Drachen und jagt Stefan und seine Männer in die Flucht. Regina ist begeistert. Kurz darauf dringen Regina und Maleficent in den Palast von Dornröschen und Stefan ein und überraschen Aurora. Maleficent will Dornröschen und Stefan leiden lassen, indem sie deren geliebte Tochter für immer verflucht. Aurora droht, dass Prinz Phillip den Schlafzauber brechen wird, aber Maleficent entgegnet, dass sie sich für Phillip einen eigenen Fluch ausgedacht hat. Dann sticht sie Aurora mit der Spindel, so dass diese einschläft. Regina drückt ihre Bewunderung für Maleficent aus und diese bedankt sich bei Regina für deren Unterstützung. Belle führt Hook zu dem Versteck des Dolches. Sie zögert jedoch damit, ihm den Dolch auszuhändigen, da sie plötzlich das starke Gefühl hat, dass ihr Mann wieder in der Stadt ist. Hook schlägt ihr vor, den Dolch zu benutzen, um Gold zu rufen. Wenn er in der Stadt ist, muss er erscheinen. Als nichts passiert, sieht Belle ein, dass ihre Sorge wohl unbegründet war und gibt Hook den Dolch. Nachdem sie davongefahren ist, nimmt der vermeintliche Hook seine wahre Gestalt an: Mr. Gold. Er lächelt zufrieden. Wenig später besucht er, wieder in der Gestalt von Hook, Belle im Laden. Er erklärt ihr, dass er den Dolch gut versteckt habe und sie beide nun nach Art der Piraten schwören müssen, niemals mit anderen oder miteinander über das Getane zu sprechen. Belle ist etwas irritiert, leistet aber den Schwur. Danach verlässt "Hook" den Laden und beobachtet durchs Fenster, wie Belle mit Will telefoniert. Rumpelstilzchen wundert sich, dass Regina so schnell wieder zurück ist und erfährt, dass es ihr gelungen ist, Maleficent wieder zu alter Stärke zu verhelfen. Regina hat erkannt, dass Rumpelstilzchen ein guter Lehrer ist und dass Rache viel mehr bedeutet, als Snow einfach zu töten. Für den Anfang hat Regina Snows Pferd mit dem Schlafzauber belegt. Regina und Maleficent bringen den immer noch bewusstlosen Pinocchio in eine Waldhütte, die Regina als Mr. Golds Besitz erkennt. Sie realisiert, dass Gold wieder in der Stadt ist. Tatsächlich zeigt er sich ihr. Er stimmt mit Regina darin überein, dass Pinocchio ihnen nicht helfen kann, den Autor zu finden, August aber schon. Mit seinem Dolch verwandelt Mr. Gold den kleinen Pinocchio wieder in August, der fassungslos die Augen öffnet. Besetzung Trivia *Die Titelkarte zeigt Maleficents brennenden Baum. Galerie Kategorie:Staffel Vier Episode Kategorie:Episode